


Just Pull the Trigger

by Shelberwelber



Series: Mass Effect One Shots [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Kind of a songfic, Mass Effect 3 Ending, One Shot, Rihanna - Freeform, Russian Roulette, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard decides the fate of the universe.</p><p>Based on the song "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna. Sort of. I kind of went away from it, but I like to think it went back to it. Heh. Ummmm... This was not beta'd, so sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I wrote this while half-asleep. I do not own Mass Effect or the song "Russian Roulette"

She breathed in deeply before releasing it as she stared at the… kid in front of her. She could feel a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead as he explained the options to her. She was trying to pay attention, but all she could really focus on was the nervousness and fear that caused her heart to race.

How could she, just one person, make the decision that would effect the entire universe? What if she made the wrong one and caused everyone to die? What if the child was lying to her? What if none of the “choices” really worked and everyone died anyways? She didn’t know to do.

The woman really didn’t want to choose, but she knew that she had too. She couldn’t back down. She had come to far to give up now. Clenching her hands, she stared into the eyes of the figure in front of her. The woman figured that she should at least ask some questions, but she couldn’t seem to find her voice. She was terrified of saying the wrong thing and pissing the kid off. If that happened, the whole universe would really be screwed.

She turned around and began to limp her way towards her fate. Her heart began to race even more as she tried to make her mind up on what she should do. She had three options: Destroy, Control, and Synthesize. She still wasn’t sure which would be the right one.

She kind of wanted to just pick at random. She could think of reasons to not pick each. Each would lead to her death. One would lead to the death of one of her good friends, and the other was rather morally wrong, if you asked the woman.

At the same time, she could list the beneficial reasons. One would destroy the threat for good, the other would allow everyone to live in harmony (supposedly), and the last would allow her to use the enemy to her advantage.

Still, she would die.

She really didn’t want to die.

The woman knew that this was extremely selfish, but she was scared of dying. Would it be painful? She should have asked which option would be the least pain-filled.

Then, as if the universe was telling her the right option, she knew the path she must take.

She turned in the direction of the choice she chose, and let her legs carry her there. She didn’t think, she just limped. It was easier not to think about it.

As she weakly lifted her gun and aimed, she said a small prayer and closed her eyes once more.

She counted to three and fired the gun.

In what must have been less then a second, she relived her life. She remembered the day this all started. The day she was placed above the law. She saw each of her friends’ faces. She wished them the best. The last thing she saw before the world exploded around her was the face of her love. The person who kept her going.

A smile graced her face as everything went dark.


End file.
